Beetleformers Prime Season 1
by marc1986
Summary: After the final battle with Nukus and his allies the world was at peace, but the peace was short lived as a new evil came into play - the Decepticons. Now, the Autobots along with the new generation of Beetleborgs must protect the Earth together.


Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro

Big Bad Beetleborgs is owned by Saban Entertainment

Chapter 1

Darkness Rising, Part 1

"I can't believe I was dreaming of him…again." A raven haired youth muttered to himself as he rose out of bed. 'More to the point: what was with those strange shadows behind him. Certainly didn't look like any of dad's fallen foes.' The boy thought back before walking over to his closet which housed something special

"Use only in case of an emergency." A briefcase inside his closet read, and the teen knew that his mother seriously disapproved of the things inside, but the youth felt that he needed them this day.

'I just hope I don't.' The youth said before opening the briefcase, taking what was inside, and got ready for school. The world went about its business unaware of the war or that they lost a powerful warrior this day; all they knew was to do what they've always done.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said dryly to his students who were all too eager to leave. The boy on the other hand wasn't all that thrill because now he had to go to his part time job - which was a drag.

'Stealing the food I just put on the windowsil in 3...2...1.' The boy thought after taking the usual person order who gives him the same joke over and over and over again. The youth watched the same car drive up, grab the food, and drive off. 'Yep. Same as always.' The cashier thought as he watched them drive away.

"Twins." A cycolist said as she drove into town, but was able to give them the slip by parking in a nearly abandoned resturaunt. Once they were out of sight the driver vanished from sight.

'Finally, freedom!' The boy thought as he left the fast food stop, and heard his phone go off. She spoke of the dance which he denied and then wanted him to be cautious. "I don't think I need to be careful I mean this isn't exactly like our old home town." The boy said before looking at the cycle before him. "I love you mom. See you at home. Bye." He said to her before going to the vehicle.

'Scrap. He's coming this way, and I have to remain still.' The cycle thought to herself. The youth examined it from top to bottom and found every square inch of it awesome.

"I haven't seen a cycle this cool since my dad's hero days." The raven haired one said aloud before getting on the cycle, and it was then he began talking about owning a ride such as the one he's on.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" A voice asked causing the boy to look over and see a red head and her friend to his left.

"Just thinking out loud. I'm just watching it for a buddy. He had to see a man about a horse, so how are things with you, Sierra?" The raven haired one said back to her. None of them noticed the left mirror of the cycle adjust to view two cars coming toward them.

"You know my name?" She asked as if she was of a higher rank than the boy.

'Oy, popular types.' The boy thought before explaining himself. "I'm Jack Darby - we're in home room together." He explained before seeing someone flash their brights upon them.

"Scrap." The motorcycle whispered when she realized that her cover was somewhat blown.

"You two get out of here: now!" Jack shouted out to the two girls before his ride instinctive drove away. As he was being tailed the human could only think, 'I really shouldn't have jinxed it.' He heard someone tell him to not let go - which he silently nodded in agreement.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, but there is a human youth. Your orders?" One of the cars questioned to a higher class which he received a predictable statement for his kind, but one neither will question.

'I might just have to get my hands dirty.' Jack thought as he felt a familiar power start at his right shoulder, but the feeling stopped when the same voice was heard, but it was angry.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down." The vehicle threatened.

"No problem. I'll just be going now." Jack said to her and raced through another alleyway. She drove along until seeing that the twins split up which caused the cycle to double back to the human.

'At least this target doesn't fight back.' The car thought as he followed the human and ignored his comment involving the enemy. As for the enemy she by passed the human's pursuer: told him to hop on - which he did, and they sped off.

'That's it. Time for action.' Jack thought as he saw that the cars were shooting at them, and was about to do something about it until a yellow car rammed both attacking vehicles.

'Leave them alone!' The yellow one thought as he did his action. Jack questioned to the cycle what that was, and when she said family he thought of several that would fill that title as well. They kept going until they went off road to where a kid was playing with a remote control car - not a care in the world.

'Do not hurl. Do not hurl.' Jack kept thinking to himself as the two of them finally stopped before the kid who was awe struck over what he saw. "You have no idea." The teen said to the younger one before seeing the enemy coming down and transform into humanoids which the same for the cycle. 'Hope she didn't take my touching her seat the wrong way.' The raven haired one thought as he and the other hugged the wall for safety.

"What are they?" The child questioned out of curiosity as they saw the two on one scrap going on before them. Jack explained it as best as he could, but was still not sure of it himself despite his encounters with the weird.

'No!' The teen thought out of alarm when he saw her take a laser blast to the chest, but had no idea why. At that moment they saw another bot come onto the scene, but the smaller organic saw something else.

'He has the same paint job as my toy. Speaking of which - where is it?' The young one thought before hearing a very loud crunch and saw that the new robot accidentally stepped on it. "It's okay. Really." He said to the robot who seemed sad that he did such a careless thing.

'Now's our chance.' The two enemy fighters thought before attacking while his guard was down, and had him on the ground. One of the two creatures shouted out for them to stop which turned them into the targets.

"Time to borg." Jack said as he got into position for it to happen.

"To what?" The other questioned, but the teen tuned him out as he went to work.

"Beetle Bonder." The raven haired one shouted out causing a device to flow into his hand. "Beetle Blast!" He added as he rose the device to the sky which changed him into a blue armored warrior of sorts.

'This is unexpected.' The two of them thought as they watched as he summoned a drill-type weapon from his back.

"Stinger Drill!" The blue armored man shouted out before pointing his weapon at them, and fired a red sound wave move that shut down the one in front's left arm. 'Not from the comics.' He thought since he recalled most creatures in his early career being sent away with this weapon, but they were still here. 'Time to try something else.' He thought before adding aloud, "Stinger Blade." On his other arm.

'What is he?' The younger of the two humans thought in awe as he watched him race forward at the one with the arm problem. Everyone saw as he drilled into the bot and then leap higher to give him some more damage with his sword.

'That other one can't do that otherwise he would have done that already.' The second purple man thought and walked over to the other one which did not go unnoticed.

'Time to try his other upgrade.' Jack thought after kneeing his opponent in the chin, and then fired his Stinger Blade into bot's knee. "Preset code 1." He instructed to the blaster which he grabbed after putting away his sword's handle. After the number pad did as he said the human rapid fired on his way down.

'Did he do that?' The female fighter thought as she watched him walk over to the down enemy. He put his gun away, activated the handle from his back, and then reclaimed his sword.

"Remain behind me." He issued to the glasses wearing youth as he stood before him with both arm weapons ready for another go. 'This isn't good. I can't guard him, and kick butt.' Jack thought and knew that to be true since it was only luck that he was able to get that guy's knee.

'I'm gonna get that little blue bug.' The further of the two thought out of anger as he felt his arm coming back on line.

"Listen carefully because I have a simple and uncomplicated plan." The armored one said which got all of their attention. "Run!" He shouted while making the other go before him, and the two made it to a sewer tunnel, but not without a claw coming toward them.

"You will not get away." The enemy thought while trying to reach in, but they remained out of his reach. The yellow hero saw this and dragged him away before throwing him for good measure.

"Thank you." The young one said to the giant who answered back in beep form for them to run away.

"Not sure about you but I'm not wanting to stick around to find out what that was all about, so let's get going." The blue man said to the smaller one, and pushed him along. Back at the battle it was a stalemate until a third member arrived in service to the heroes.

'He may not be the leader, but a Wrecker is just as bad.' The two thought so they did the only thing they could think of - fleeing. The big green bruiser explained that he was late to the party because of traffic and they both cast an angered glare to the exhausted one of the trio.

'I can't tell mom I borged. There's no way I'd be let out of the house.' Jack thought before shouting, "Back blast!" This caused the armor to vanish, so the teen surfaced, and tried to get on with his life not knowing the normal part of it was gone for good.

"And those 'Cons would have been scraped if it wasn't for that human even if he was wearing armor of his own near the end." Arcee reported to the big bot before her back at the base.

"Armored human?" He questioned back since he had never heard such a thing. The yellow/black one commented something else to him causing their leader to add, "One was armored and another was a civilian, hmm." The cycle decided to admit something on her part.

"I guess…a second one could have caught us in that action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." The female warrior commented while glaring at the scout for spilling that there was a second fleshie back at that fight.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us anyone perceived as our alley will be a grave risk." Optimus said back to them not knowing that the humans…or at least one of them was trying to forget he ever saw anything.

'Why can't I get that woman out of my head?' Jack thought as he walked down the stairs only to see the young one over to the tree to his far right, and decided to address something to him. "Raf, how about we forget about what we saw yesterday, and pretend none of it has happened." The older of the two stated, but fate decided to object to his offer.

"Jack, look, it's him again." Raf said in a hushed yet excited tone of voice. Jack just watched as it came close to them, and did not like where this was going since it opened the door for them. "No, just me." The shorter one commented after hearing Jack's comment.

"How do you know that?" The raven haired one questioned in alarm since he was raised to be weary of anything around him.

"He told me. Besides, your ride is over there." Raf stated and gestured to a familiar cycle before climbing in and letting the machine take him away. The blue warrior decided to leave well enough alone and walk home since he had the day off from the burger stop.

'Got to go after him, but I can't just leave with this human doodling about me.' The cycle thought while looking at the girl by the steps drawing a picture of her. 'Now.' The warrior thought once the human's phone went off, and so after activating her holo-image the machine sped away.

"Huh? Where did…" The girl questioned aloud while looking around and added, "There you are." When she spotted the bike she was drawing. The device in question saw the human try to casually lose her in an alleyway, but she followed and cut him off.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you." Arcee explained in a calm tone to try and deal with this situation calmly.

"Don't you think your friend there will feel a little less special seeing you talk to another human." The hidden hero said back as he gestured to the one in skin tight biker outfit.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." She commented as she deactivated the holo-image on her seat.

"No, I get it you and the purple men have issues with one another." He said before spinning on his heels, and headed back the way he came. "What you don't understand is that I am not a warrior class: I'm just a kid, and I'm wanting to keep it that way as long as possible." He explained his side not knowing of the sight going on behind him.

"Look. Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." Arcee informed in her humanoid form.

"Who's that?" Jack questioned which for some reason caused her to inch closer to him. Part of him liked the attention, but decided not to show it.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few. One of the only who have ever seen us." The female explained to him while a part of her was questioning why she was getting so close to his face. There was a silence between them which was successfully taken care of by another voice.

"Dude, what are you waiting for - GO WITH!" The girl from earlier shouted out causing both to groan after being spotted. Arcee transformed to vehicle form and told them to get on.

"Why exactly are we binging her along?" Jack questioned the cycle while thumbing to the girl behind him.

"Rules." The female warrior answered back, and judging by her tone the flesh based warrior could tell that she was not happy with this one little bit. After driving through a hidden door in a pillar of stone the group was introduced to two new robots: one in which got the girl's attention.

"I thought you said only two saw you?" The red and white one at a computer asked.

"Don't you know - humans multiply." The blue warrior woman answered back after changing back to her true form.

"Hey, I'm Raf." The shorter of the two males said to the new girl since he wanted to be polite.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?" The pig tailed one answered back as she raced over to the green themed giant.

"Bulkhead." The giant said with an off tone, and then listened to her usual praise about what he does for exercise and what is his vehicle form.

"So, if all of you are robots: who built you?" The youngest of the three questioned and got snubbed by the computer user. About that time another bot came walking over to them and for some reason Jack got the gut feeling that he was the one in charge of the other four.

"We are Robotic Autonomous Life forms from the planet - Cybertron. Also known as Autobots." The leader explained to the three new comers, and since the raven haired boy was used to weirdness he decided to get right to the point.

"Why are you five here?" The modern borg questioned the leader which Optimus did like that question from this youth. The leader explained it simply by stating the name of their foe.

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." The cycle woman explained when she saw the human sport a confused look.

"Ah. So, why are they here." Jack questioned which caused the man to kneel down closer to them as he explained bluntly because of a war.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned even though he knew that humans had their own war, but after a few years they usually squared almost all matters away, but that still didn't mean he enjoyed war.

"Formost - for our world supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along side one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus - Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained to them which caused the warrior of Earth to think of something.

'Almost sounds the result if Shadowborg was a good guy he would eventually sway to the path of darkness and become an even bigger threat then last time.' Jack thought as Miko commented about something, but he wasn't really paying attention to her. "So, what does your war have to do with us?" Jack questioned the big bot.

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminate, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus explained to them not knowing of the transmission one con had discovered.

"Those transmissions are originating in deep space. I would hate to waste the energon…unless you are absolutely certain." Starscream stated to the silent giant who nodded as an answer.

'About time we have our great leader instead of this wannabe.' Soundwave thought as he watched Starscream give the order, and one of the vehicons follow it.

"Decepticons, I have returned." Megatron said after flying through the active portal before changing back and headed to his ship.


End file.
